El Enamorado Ideal
by Rose Logan Roth
Summary: "Puede que no sea tu mejor opción, pero quise intentarlo de todas maneras." "Pero porque? Soy la peor del mundo a la que pudiste haber elegido." "No, Rae. Tu eres el mejor del mundo."


**Hola! Este es un especial por San Valentín. Quería postearlo el trece pero me voy a mi casa de campo y como recién es nueva, aun no tenemos internet. Así que disfrútenlo y si aún no es catorce, solo esperen hasta la fecha :) bueno, comienzan a leer! **

* * *

**14 de febrero en la torre titán. **

Raven dormía profundamente hasta que la luz del sol la despertó. No abrió los ojos, pero estaba despierta. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que era 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín. Segundo, que no tenía novio. Y tercero, el nombre de Chico Bestia. Una lágrima rodó por sus ojos antes de estrellarse contra su almohada. Un elefantito de peluche que tenía una etiqueta que decía "Para : CB" descansaba sobre sus brazos. No quería pararse, aún tenía el corazón roto por lo que había pasado ayer ...

**~Flashback~**

Starfire estaba en la sala viendo una película con Robin, que tenía su brazo sobre sus hombros. Cyborg cocinaba algo para mañana cuando saldría con su abejita (XD), Chico Bestia estaba sentado en la mesa pensando en que regalarle a cierta chica gótica y cierta chica gótica recién entraba por un te de hierbas con un libro en mano.

Al verla, Chico Bestia se puso nervioso. Ella era tan hermosa, con su cabello violeta cayéndole por los hombros, le había crecido un poco, su sonrisa al servirse su te de hierbas y sus bellos ojos que le encantaron desde el primer momento en el que la vio. Si, estaba algo loco, pero loco de amor.

Raven fue a sentarse a su costado y el corazón del pobre mutante comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto que el temió que ella lo escuchara. Decidió desconcentrarse para calmarse. Vio a Starfire y a Robin, que se veían muy felices juntos. Eso es lo que el deseaba. Hacer feliz a Raven. Porque su sonrisa era lo mejor que le podían regalar.

En cuanto la película acabo, la parejita se puso de pie y camino tomada de la mano a la puerta. Pero antes de irse, Star hizo un anuncio.

-Amigos, mañana el novio Robin y yo saldremos muy temprano para no perder el vuelo al Caribe. Si no nos hacemos presentes cuando nos llamen para desayunar, esa es la razón.

-Ok -Dijo Raven.

-No se preocupen, que se diviertan.

Ambos les sonrieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Cyborg siguió haciendo su pastel con forma de abeja para Abeja. Le puso las alitas y lo metió al congelador con sumo cuidado.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir. Puede que yo también salga temprano, saben que el viaje a ciudad Acero es un poco largo y además tengo que ir lento para que no se me destruya el pastel.

-Ok, Cyborg. -Dijo Chico Bestia respondiendo por los dos porque Raven estaba muy metida en su libro.

El mitad robot le hizo un saludo con la mano a Bestita y a Raven y se fue.

Raven en realidad no estaba leyendo, se estaba armando de valor para regalarle algo a Chico Bestia por San Valentín. Ella lo amaba mucho, a pesar de no demostrarlo, y esta vez, quería que fuera diferente. Sin que el se diese cuenta, alzo la vista a través de su libro para mirarlo. Su cabello verde despeinado que lo hacía verse tierno, su colmillo que sobresalía entre sus labios, esos labios que se moría por besar, y sus ojos, que ella jamas creyó que alguien podría tener unos ojos tan bonitos. Si, ella seguramente ya había enloquecido. Estaba enamorada del mas aniñado del grupo.

Chico Bestia no quiso esperar mas y trato de que Raven le dijera lo que quería para San Valentín sin que se diese cuenta.

-Oye, Raven. Me puedes ayudar con algo?

-Depende, que es?

-Es que ... Hay una chica, a la que amo mucho ...

Raven sintió una punzada en el corazón. A el le gustaba otra?

-Aja...- Trato de que no se le quebrara la voz.

-Y no se que regalarle ...

-La amas mucho?

Por alguna razón, Chico Bestia se puso algo nervioso al oírle decir esas palabras.

-Más que a mi vida.

En ese momento, Raven entendió que si realmente lo amaba, debía dejarlo ir y ser feliz, aunque no sea a su lado. Un final muy triste para ella, pero si el era feliz así, era todo lo que iba a hacer. Y decidió ayudarlo.

-Bueno ... -Dijo cerrando el libro.- Deja que tu corazón hable. Si la amas, demuéstraselo. -Le dolieron sus palabras, pero debía hacerlo. -No importa cuan simple sea. Si te corresponde, lo apreciara con todo su corazón

-Wow. -Dijo el. - Eso es muy profundo.

Ella no aguanto mas y se levanto.

-Voy a mi cuarto. Espero que seas feliz con ella. -Se despidió, quizás para siempre.

-Gracias, Rae. -El que ella lo dijera se escucho raro.- Eres la mejor.

Ella solo sonrió y se fue. Después de eso, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. No salió desde entonces y entre lágrimas, y abrazada al elefantito que planeaba regalarle, se fue quedando dormida...

**~Fin del Flashback~**

Abrazo mas al elefantito. Chico Bestia estaba con otra. Y su corazón, completamente destrozado. No quería ver a nadie. Y mucho menos a ...

-Raven! Soy yo, Chico Bestia!

El ...

-Chico Bestia, no estoy de humor. -No quería verlo. Sería muy doloroso.

-Raven ... Que pasa ... -Su tono de voz se escucho preocupado.

-Solo vete ... -Dijo entre lágrimas que volvían a caer.

Una serpiente verde que tenía flores entre sus colmillos paso por debajo de la puerta y se transformó en el mutante. Al verla en ese estado, solo pudo tirar las flores y correr hacia ella.

-Raven! Estas bien?

Ella lo vio y rompió en llanto aun mas fuerte que antes. El cambiante se estremeció al sentir su dolor y la abrazo, sin importarle que le mojara.

-Raven... dime que te ocurre.

-Es que ... No quiero que estés con otra ... -Dijo calmándose un poco al sentir el contacto que tenía con su amigo. No le importaba que le escuchara decir esas cosas, quería que lo supiera antes de perderlo para siempre.

-Que? A que te refieres?- Preguntó el confundido y separándose de ella un poco.

-Cuando ayer dijiste ... Que amabas a una chica ... Y que era otra ... Yo ... Yo no quiero eso ...

El la miro con ternura y se levanto. Fue hasta donde había tirado el ramo de flores y las levanto. Raven se paró también y lo siguió la mitad del camino. Al ver lo que tenía en sus manos, se confundió.

\- Ni yo ... -El verde se acercó a ella y se las entrego con una mano rascándose la nuca. Estaba algo rojito.- Seguí tu consejo y deje que mi corazón eligiera. Y puede que no sea tu mejor opción, pero quise intentarlo de todas maneras. -Dijo sonrojado.

Ella las recibió con una sonrisa, pero luego no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta.

\- Pero porque yo? Soy la peor del mundo a la que pudiste haber elegido. Hay un montón de chicas ahí afuera que morirían por estar contigo. -Miro al suelo. El le levanto del mentón suavemente

\- No, Rae. Yo te prefiero a ti que a cualquiera de esas chicas. Y como dije ayer, tu eres el mejor del mundo.

Ella lo miró con dulzura y corrió a su cama. Levanto al peluche y lo escondió en su capa.

\- Tal vez no te guste, pero lo vi y quise comprártelo. Y tiene algunas lagrimas mías, perdón por eso.

Saco al elefantito de su capa y se lo entrego. El lo miro con asombro y luego se abalanzó sobre Raven, dándole un abrazo.

\- Me encanta. Así me recordara a ti. Gracias.

Ella le respondió al abrazo cuando oyó esas palabras.

Se separaron un poco y comenzaron a acortar la distancia que había entre los dos. Sus labios se unieron en un beso, uno que ellos habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo. El la abrazo por la espalda acercándola mas. Ella, por su parte, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del chico. Ambos siguieron perdidos en ese beso hasta que el oxigeno fue muy necesario. Se separaron un poco sin soltarse y Chico Bestia bajo sus manos a las caderas de la hechicera.

-Te amo, Raven. -Dijo él sonrojado.

\- Te amo, Chico Bestia.

Luego se volvieron a besar y fueron hacia la ventana para ver al amanecer abrazados.

-Feliz San Valentín, Rae.

-Ya te dije que no me llames Rae.

El la miro con cara de perrito abandonado.

-Feliz San Valentín, Gar.

-Ya te dije que no me llames Gar.

Ambos se rieron y siguieron juntos. Fue su mejor San Valentin de todos. Ya no estarían solos ...

* * *

Qué tal? Romántico? Creo que lo mate en el final. Bueno, nadie es perfecto. Nos vemos pronto!

~Rose Logan Roth


End file.
